


Do You Like Girls?

by ellerabe



Series: Raulson/AHS One-Shots [4]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum, Bananun - Fandom, raulson
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: They were the definition of opposites attract.





	

Mary was the sweetest girl you would ever meet on the earth, so pure and innocent. Her eyes shined a bright blue, while her hair was as gold as the metal itself. Meanwhile Lana was a bad girl, she had an attitude, and didn’t give a shit what people thought of her. Her eyes glimmer a dark brown, and her hair a chestnut brown. But, the truth was, behind closed doors, they attracted like to magnets. Behind the dark eyes, Lana was caring person, but she didn’t show this side of herself to just anyone. Mary, still a sweetheart, had a daring side of herself, as well, something she didn’t show much of anyone. 

They came from different backgrounds. Mary led a normal life, parents happily married, and an older brother. The family was very religious, she had grown up catholic, but didn’t see too many of the rules it came with. Lana, well, in ways she had a rough childhood. Her parents divorced after her second little sister was born, and they moved across the country. She didn’t see her father more than a few times a year, but she was okay with that, he wasn’t the kindest person to be around. She had two younger sisters who never got along, and an alcoholic mother. 

The pair had grown up across the street from one another, since they were nine. By sixteen and in high school you would have thought they would go separate ways. Which, indeed they did, but out of school and extra activities they were closer than any two people could be. On weekends they would either go walking in the woods, or to the beach. Both places Mary’s family had an extra house for them to stay. 

This weekend, they chose the woods. It was one of the darkest nights during winter, with an autumn breeze.  
After climbing more stairs than they could count, they reach the roof of the small cabin. Seeing the stars glimmer in the sky, they smile, and finally take seat on the roof. Lana wraps a dark plaid blanket around the two of them.

“Isn’t it lovely out tonight?” Mary says in her soft, yet raspy tone.

“Beautiful.”

The blonde set her head on Lana’s shoulder as her eyes stay trained on the sky. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” The other teen uttered as her arm wraps around Mary’s thin figure. 

“Do you like girls?” 

Lana thanked the Gods that it was dark, and Mary couldn’t see the terror on her face. Lana wanted to answer honestly, but knows since Mary’s religion, she’s against such things, she was afraid of what might happen to their friendship. 

“Because, if you do… it’s okay with me.” The younger girls added softly. 

“I think so.” The brunette’s voice is nearly audible.

“Do you like anyone? I’m only asking because you always ask me about boys.”

“Not anyone in particular.” The brunette lies.

“Oh, come on… You have to have a small, tiny, little crush on someone.” Mary pulls away, and moves so she is facing her friend.

Lana looks down at her hands, “Maybe.”

“What’s her name?” 

In response, Lana shakes her head no. 

“Okay… do I know her?”

“Yes,” The girl starts to gnaw on her bottom lip.

Mary hums, trying to think of what to ask. “Is she in our grade?” 

Another nod is given. 

She asks as many questions as she could think of, but never got a straight answer from her friend. Never really knowing whom the girls is, and Mary gave up. “Fine, you win! I can’t figure it out.”

“Mary,” That was the first word Lana had spoken in what seemed like hours.

“Yes?”

Lana looked up, staring into those beautiful blue eyes she adores so much. “It’s you, the girl is you.”

“Really?” A smile tugs at the corner of Mary’s lips. 

Lana nods her head softly. Lana is pleasantly surprised that Mary wasn’t shocked or mad about her answer. She bites down on her lower lips, trying to hold back the largest smile she has ever had. 

Mary places her hands delicately on Lana’s pale ones. “Lana.”

“Hm?”

“Can I ask you another question?” 

Lana nodded without hesitation this time. 

“Have you ever kissed a girl?” 

She shakes her head no, knowing what’s to come next. The look in Mary’s eyes told Lana everything. 

They lean closer, closer, and closer, just a mere centimeter left between them. Their eyes closed at the same time as their lips met in a soft, warm embrace. It’s simple and sweet, but it feels like the world had stopped around them, the he leaves stop moving with the whistling whine, the crickets stop chirping, cicadas stopped singing. All that was happening was the kiss, oh such a wonderful, delightful, mesmerizing, blissful kiss.

Lana’s pulled back to reality when Mary pulls back, her lips now cold from the autumn’s air. The blonde gave a small giggle as she looked up to the sky. “What’s that giggle for?” The older girl asked, still staring at the goddess sitting before her.

“That kiss… it gave me this funny feeling, I’ve kissed boys before, but I’ve never felt that.”

Lana takes Mary’s hands in her own, lacing their fingers together. “That’s real love… it’s like there’s little butterflies fluttering around.”

“Yeah,” Mary chuckles. “I like it… a lot. Can we do it again?”

Lana gives a soft nod before the blonde presses their lips together once again.


End file.
